


Butterfly Kisses

by chaoticmelody



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmelody/pseuds/chaoticmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time where a slightly different choice changes everything. Sam tells Hannah how she feels, and Hannah realizes that she is loved regardless of what Mike thinks of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend after we determined that lesbians could have fixed everything. So I used lesbians to fix everything. There's some minor hints of other ships, as well as some drunken no homo/all the homo from Chris and Josh too because why not.

It’s only ten hours until dawn and the drinking game is already over. Sam expected it to last at least until 1 am, but Josh and Chris started to egg each other on, and now they have little booze left and two drunk assholes passed out on the counter. She supposes that those two were probably the ones who deserved it, since they were the ones who actually got the fake ids and the alcohol in the first place. But damn it if she didn’t want a little more vodka for her hot chocolate. It’s freezing in the lodge.

“Hey, if you want to go hang out with everyone else I’ll deal with these knuckleheads.” Beth is trying to adjust Josh in his seat, but he’s not at all a lightweight.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help? It’s no trouble at all.” Beth waves her off and laughs a little.

“It’s fine, I took a first aid course. I know all about recovery positions, and someone needs to keep these two from choking to death on their own vomit.” Sam wrinkles her nose in disgust at that fact and takes another sip from her hot chocolate.

“Seriously,” Beth grumbles as she gently turns Josh’s head to the side. He mumbles something nonsensical under his breath and Beth heaves a sigh before walking to the other side of the bar to attend to Chris. “You’d think they’d learn, but no. This happens every year, and I always end up having to take care of their drunk asses. At least it didn’t turn out as bad as last year. Now that was a sight I never wanted to see.”

Sam snorts at that, remembering last year’s annual party. “Emily got Matt to bring his camera hoping that they’d make out again. She must be disappointed. That would be some prime blackmail material.”

“As if anyone would be surprised if they saw it. Our parents sat Josh down a few years back to let him know they’d always support him, even if he brought home a boyfriend.” Beth straightens up and stretches, her back cracking slightly. “Go and enjoy yourself, Sam. I’ll keep watch over these two and make sure they don’t stop breathing. You should have fun. Also, let me know if you see Chris’s glasses. He’s not losing them again this year if I have anything to do with it.”

Sam heads back towards the other room where everyone else is, and is greeted with the sight of her friends whispering conspiratorially. She notes that Hannah is nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, hey Sam! We were just talking about ways to spice up this party,” Jessica says jovially. “Especially since we were robbed of Josh and The Virgin Nerdlord dry humping this year.”

“Seriously, can we just forget about that? I’ll never be able to wipe that from my brain,” Mike grumbles while pouring himself a drink. Sam briefly wonders how drunk she was last year, because she definitely can’t remember that part happening, but she pushes it to the back of her mind, sitting down next to Ashley.

“Hey, where’s Hannah?” Emily shrugs, and it’s clear that she is not happy.

“Who knows. Probably off somewhere trying to steal my man.” She spits, voice filled with venom.

“Em, that’s a little harsh. Hannah’s not trying to steal Mike from you.” Ashley pipes up. Emily just grumbles and takes another swig from her solo cup.

“Whatever. Sorry I couldn’t get a video of dudes fucking each other for you.” Ashley squeaks and turns red at that, and everyone starts snickering.

“Chill out, Em. I know you’re annoyed but you shouldn’t take it out on Ash. It’s my fault, really, for being so handsome.” She punches Mike’s shoulder at that, and as he winces and rubs his arm Sam can’t help but laugh.

Jessica laughs as well, and then suddenly Sam can see an idea spreading across her face.

“Well, since Chris and Josh aren’t able to give us another astonishing ‘bro job’ exhibition this year, it would be a waste if we forced Matt to lug his camera all this way.” Sam makes a mental note to ask Chris or Josh about last year’s party in the morning – seriously, what happened while she was out? – but for now the alcohol isn’t dampening her concern at hearing that statement.

“It’s not like it was heavy, Jess. But keep talking…” Matt leans in a little closer, and Sam can see a devilish glint shining in her friends’ eyes as they scoot closer to listen to the scheme.

“What if we had Mike leave Hannah a note telling her to come to his room tonight. Just to see what she’d do.” At that suggestion a wicked grin spreads across Emily’s face.

“Good thinking, Jess. She’d probably do anything Mike asked of her. I wonder if we could get her to strip for us.” Sam tenses up at that. She glances around the room, looking for help. Ashley and Matt are sensible people, both too kind for their own good. Instead of unease she sees interest; Matt is too eager to please and impress, and Ashley is nodding thoughtfully, going along with the older and more popular girls.

They must see her apprehension because the next question is directed at her.

“What do you think? Are you in?” Her face flushes and she flings her chair back from the table.

“No way. Why would you even do that? Why on earth would I agree to such a cruel and half-baked plan?” She snaps, her voice rising.

“Keep it down, Sam. Let us have our fun.” Mike pats her shoulder patronizingly and she shrugs it off.

“Whatever. Count me out.” She has to find Hannah quickly. She’s probably upstairs, and she cannot let her heart get broken.

She leaves the room and passes by the bar again. Beth seems to be using a broom handle to sweep something from under the bar. She’s so preoccupied that she doesn’t even notice as Sam rushes up the stairs, desperate to find Hannah.

Sam wishes that she’s give up on Mike. Sure, he’s funny, and handsome, but he’s not that great. There are so many people who could give Hannah what she needed, who could treat her right. She shakes her head to clear it at that point. She can’t go down that route right now. Not while she has to save Hannah.

The top floor is empty, much to her confusion. She hears laughter and noise echoing around, but she can’t find Hannah. She wanders back downstairs to see Beth triumphantly fish a pair of glasses out from under the bar. She victoriously punches the air, before look at how dirty the lenses are and pulling a face in disgust.

“Beth, have you seen Hannah?” Beth starts rinsing the glasses under the kitchen faucet and ponders for a second.

“She was down here about a minute ago. You just missed her. She went upstairs a little after everyone else – wait, where are you going?”

Sam bolts out of the room and up the stairs, approaching Mike’s room. Suddenly laughter and a soft cry of despair ring out and she pulls the door open. Hannah’s shirt is open and tears are welling up in her eyes.

“Hannah, it’s okay. It’s just a dumb prank, it’s alright-” She’s babbling now, trying to keep Hannah from doing anything stupid, but she pushes right past her, tears spilling over as she sobs. Sam runs after, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

“Hannah, wait!”

“Shut up, Sam! Did you know about this too? We’re you in on it?” Her voice is rising in panic, but Sam pulls her into a hug.

“Yes, I mean no. I knew about it, but I was trying to find you. I wanted to warn you. I’m sorry, I was too late.” Hannah tries to pull away, but Sam isn’t letting go. She stops struggling and sinks into Sam’s shoulder.

“How could I even think this would turn out well? I should have known he doesn’t love me. Nobody does.”

“That’s not true,” Sam whispers and she rocks her back and forth. “Josh loves you. He’s always looking out for you. And Beth, she loves you. You’re sisters, how can she not? Chris loves you, too. He’s been hanging around since you were what, 7? You’re practically his little sister too. And I,” Her throat has dried up. “I love you too.”

Hannah laughs sarcastically.

“That’s family love. That’s different. You all have to love me. But no one loves me, no one wants to date me. Not true love.”

There’s so much wrong in that statement Sam doesn’t even know where to start. As if that love was an obligation, as if it wasn’t real. She’s seen the pictures of Hannah and Beth as little girls, clinging tightly to each other, the dopey pics with Hannah and Josh and Beth in the same ugly Christmas sweaters, the old, embarrassing home video of Josh and the twins burying a horrendously sunburned and miserable Chris in the sand. Every single image is filled with such a strong love. And how could she pretend that the love she feels in her heart for Hannah isn’t real?

“It could be that kind of love, if you want,” She chokes out. “I could love you like that.” She clears her throat and her confidence returns. “I have for a long time.”

Her heart stops, and next thing she knows she feels lips tickle her cheek, butterfly soft. Such a delicate and beautiful creature, just like Hannah.

“My heart’s been broken tonight,” Hannah confesses. “I might need a little time to sort things out.” Sam feels a sharp pain shoot inside her, but the lips caress her other cheek. “But I think… I think I’m willing to give it a chance.” She wipes tears from her eyes, and smiles a little.

“After all, our horoscope is apparently perfect for each other.”

Sam pulls her down onto a nearby couch, where they curl into each other. She can see the bar from now, with its two slumbering, soon to be hungover and miserable inhabitants. Beth is gone, but she can hear angry yelling coming from upstairs. Beth must have picked up on the plot. Hannah snuggles warm against her, and Sam kisses the back of her neck.

“Goodnight, love. Everthing will be better in the morning. I’ll be here all night with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun peaks over the mountain and the birds start chirping to welcome dawn, Chris blindly stumbles into the bathroom, head pounding and stomach doing backflips. Josh isn’t too far behind, the sudden light and animal noises too much for his splitting headache.

“Go ‘way, Josh. I claimed this toilet. You go find another one.”

“Actually, you two are just going to have to share. We voted to exile your disgusting hungover asses in here so we don’t have to deal with your gross puke.” Beth appears in the doorway, handing them some bottles of water and Chris’s glasses.

Josh slides down the wall and rests on the tile floor with a weak thump.

Chris makes a horrible noise into the toilet bowl and gasps, “How bad were we last night? What did we do?”

Beth raises an eyebrow and passes him some water to rinse his mouth out. “Pardon?”

“What Chris is trying to ask – move over dude, it’s my toilet too – is whether or not we hooked up like last year.”

“Ah, I see. Well, there was no grinding or make outs, and as far as I can tell no one tried to suck anyone’s dick this time around, so I think you broke your streak.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Chris, buddy. I told you that as long as you said no homo it was cool.”

“The taste lingered for like, a week.”

Beth holds up her hand, stopping the conversation from taking a turn she did not want to hear.

“Alright, enough. I don’t need to hear about my brother’s sex life. I swear, first you, now, Hannah…”

“Wait, what happened to Hannah?” There he went into overprotective big brother mode again.

Beth smiles as she pictured Hannah and Sam curled up on the couch, legs tangled together as they slept in bliss, the previous night’s events forgotten.

“Don’t you worry about her. Everything turned out fine.”


End file.
